1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the production of novel morphologically improved ceric oxide particulates, and, more especially, to the production of novel ceric oxide particulates having a controlled grain size distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For numerous applications, such as catalysis, ceramics, luminescence, etc., an urgent demand currently exists for a ceric oxide powder with a controlled morphology, in particular a ceric oxide with a fine and restricted grain size distribution.
In published French Application No. 2,583,034 a ceric oxide is described having a low specific surface of less than 10 m.sup.2 /g (measured after calcination at a temperature of from 400.degree. to 600.degree. C.) and dimensions of the aggregates of from 0.2 to 5.0 .mu.m. The size of said aggregates, expressed as the mean diameter thereof, varies from 0.5 to 1.5 .mu.m; the mean diameter being a diameter such that 50% by weight of the aggregates have a diameter larger or smaller than the mean diameter. However, it is noted that the final product ceric oxide has a relatively broad grain size distribution.